List of The New House of Mouse episodes
The New House of Mouse is a American animated series and reboot to the 2001-2003 series House of Mouse. The series has currently 2 seasons and 36 episodes. Episodes Season 1 #The Show Must Definitely Go On - After 15 years for the original House of Mouse series went cancelled, Mickey and Minnie and their friends are back in the club, and they welcomed with Oswald and Ortensia to be the club's staff members. - Shorts: TBD #Fireside Girls in the House - TBD - Shorts: TBD #Ladies' Night, Again! - TBD - Shorts: TBD #The Game of Love - TBD - Shorts: TBD #Auditions with Von Drake - TBD - Shorts: TBD #Rabbit's Problem - TBD - Shorts: TBD #The Big Screw-Off - TBD - Shorts: TBD #The Quack Draft - TBD - Shorts: TBD #What'cha Eatin? - TBD - Shorts: TBD #Time for the Big Check - Marco takes over the House of Mouse, but he wanted to get a big check according to his dad. Or he needs a special deal for Mickey and the HOM gang? - Shorts: TBD #Oswald and the Beanstalk - TBD - Shorts: TBD #Goofy's Big Game - TBD - Shorts: TBD #HOM Rules! - TBD - Shorts: TBD #Meap Me in Main Street - Meap comes to the House of Mouse for a great morning, but Jafar and Iago has their plans to stop an alien from outer space. - Shorts: TBD #Princess Squad - TBD - Shorts: TBD #The House of Mouse is on Strike? - TBD - Shorts: TBD Season 2 #Oswald and Ortensia Come to Hawaii - TBD - Shorts: TBD #Pain and Panic's Big Fight - TBD - Shorts: TBD #Piglet's Pooh-etry - TBD - Shorts: TBD #Halloween with Jafar - In Halloween night, Jafar decides to get a break in his house for this night, but it is ruined by Iago's family reunion. - Shorts: TBD #House of One Saturday Morning - Brenda is embarrassed that today is Saturday, but she looks to take her talents at the House of Mouse and helping by Mickey. - Shorts: TBD #Madness in Wonderland - TBD - Shorts: TBD #Because of Hades - TBD - Shorts: TBD #Izzy's Got the Special - TBD - Shorts: TBD #The Jingle Bell Pack - TBD - Shorts: TBD #House-o Supremo - Teamo Supremo had a reunion night, while the villains are getting rid of them! - Shorts: TBD #Who Stole Sashi's Specs? - When Sashi takes off her specs, but somebody is stealing it! So Mickey and Oswald can solve it where an mystery thief (luckily, it's Jafar) is. - Shorts: TBD #Ortensia's Magic Twist - TBD - Shorts: TBD #Money Troubles - TBD - Shorts: TBD #Pirate Patrol - TBD - Shorts: TBD #Daisy's Answer - TBD - Shorts: TBD #This Magic Moment - TBD - Shorts: TBD #Downhearted Deer - When Bambi starts feeling sorrowful bleat it's up to Mickey, Donald, Goofy and the rest of the gang to try and cheer their Great Prince up and figure out why he's so sad. - Shorts: TBD #Mouse Trapped - When Mickey goes missing it's up to Minnie and Pluto to look for Mickey with the help of Basil Rathbone while Goofy and Donald run the show. - Shorts: TBD #Pacifica's Best Guess - Pacifica comes to the club for the nice and calm announcement, so she's getting ready for a big day along with Daisy and Mickey. - Shorts: TBD #House of Imagination - Jafar plans an ultimate plan to ruin the show using imagination-based spells, to Iago's dismay. - Shorts: TBD Category:Lists Category:Episode list Category:The New House of Mouse episodes